


Gunpoint

by Shulta



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Negotiations, from bad to worse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulta/pseuds/Shulta
Summary: When a deal is made at gunpoint, who has the power? The one holding the gun? Or the one making the deal?





	Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotGoatCheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/gifts).

Everything had gone wrong in an instant. I thought I had him, but he slipped through my fingers before I could get a grip.

I was suppose to be bait and trap both. Lure him in, disorient him in his surprise, than lock him into my mind long enough for Ford to do his thing. And the plan looked to be working. Bill had come into my mind Thinking that it was Ford. Had opened the door. I was just about to start moving things around when he slammed the door shut.

I got out of my mental chair and made to reopen the door and chase the son of a bitch when chains barred my exit. He had locked me into my mental compartment. He should not have been able to do that. This was MY mind. I should have been in control, but somehow he took that from me. I had once again failed when it mattered most.

I don’t know how long I were locked up back there. I just know it was long enough to transition through several phases and methods of release. Screaming, begging, yanking at chains, kicking at the wall and door… I had just gotten myself calm enough to begin trying to pick the lock when the chains disappeared.

Without even thinking I opened the door and ran out. I wished I hadn’t mere seconds later. Ford was hanging from the ceiling bound in shadowy tendrils. The kids were in a heap in one corner. All three were still breathing from what I could tell. In one hand I held the memory gun. My eyes flicked to it. It was still set to my name. It hadn’t been adjusted yet. That was good. Right?

“Quite the sight isn’t it Goldfish?” my mouth spoke with a voice unlike my own. “Soon I will have everything I want, and it’s all thanks to you. So I thought you would like a front row seat.” No I didn’t want this. I was mad at Ford sure, but not enough to let this happen. Especially not to the kids. They didn’t deserve this. But I couldn’t stop it.

Or could I? Bill was distracted. I could feel it. His control on me was weak. He probably didn’t think I was worth his full concentration. I still had a shot.

With a mental breath I flex my mental muscles and took back control of my body. I closed my eyes but the gun to my head and… 

My finger wouldn’t move. My trigger finger wouldn’t depress the trigger. 

I opened my eyes and found myself back in my living room with Bill floating there. His one eye glared at me.

“What do you think you are doing Goldfish?”

“Taking you down you one eyed freak!”

“Really? And what makes you think that will work? That I won’t escape the moment you pull that trigger and come back in when you are even weaker and more vulnerable?”

I don’t want to admit it, but in that moment I hesitated. I doubted, and he could see it. Like a shark smelling blood in the water. He had me and we both knew it.

“How about this? Since you have helped me so much I’m willing to make a deal with you. You put the gun down and step away, and when this is all over I will give you back your family good as new. I will even make it so they will never leave or betray you again. What do you say?”

“And you will leave us alone?” I added. I’m not proud of it, by the temptation was there. It was everything I wanted deep down. My family. The kids, my brother… none of this distrust or anger. No more separation.

“Of course. I won’t need to bother you again. I won’t need to.”

The deal was tempting. It was everything I desperately wanted in that exact moment. So what if I doomed the world. I would have what mattered. The only things that mattered.

“So I put down the gun and let you do your thing, you will give me back my family and leave us alone?”

“Yes.”

“Deal.” I extended my hand and took hold of his as blue fire once more engulfed my grip. The deal had been struck.

I then pulled the trigger.

I smiled as he tried to break away. Tried to escape, but I gripped his hand tighter. My stubborn mind finally grabbing hold of him. I was the bait and the trap both, and I had finally caught my mark. 

The deal was everything I had wanted, but even in my desperate state I could think of half a dozen ways it could be twisted for his cruel amusement. I couldn’t have that. I don’t care what happens to me. But my family didn’t deserve it. Not even Ford.

“We had a deal!” He cried as blue fire started to consume the room around us. 

“We did. But unlike you I’m allowed to lie.”

“Stan, let me go. I’ll give you anything. I’ll DO anything. Just let me out. Please!” he pleaded as he tried to pry himself from my grip. But I only smiled.

“Anything I want?”

“Yes anything!”

“I want you to die you ugly son of a bitch!” And with that I pulled him in closer as I wound up a huge haymaker. The look on his face as my fist contacted his eye was funny. It was too bad I didn’t expect to remember it for long. As the remains of the demon fell and caught flame I sat down into my favorite chair and picked up the picture of my family, and smiled down at it fondly.

“Despite everything. I guess I really was good for something after all.”


End file.
